cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Dino Dan
|paese2= |annoprimatv= 2009-2011 |tipofiction= Serie TV |genere= Commedia |stagioni= 1 |episodi= 52 |durata= 10 min |linguaoriginale= Inglese |aspectratio= |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ideatore= J.J. Johnson |regista= J.J. Johnson |soggetto= |sceneggiatore= J.J. Johnson, Christin Simms, Craig Martin, Shelley Hoffman, Robert Pincombe, Meghan Read, Kenn Scott, Nick Flanagan, Spencer Levine, Jason Spevack e Filomena Guarasci |attori= *Jason Spevack: Daniel "Dan" Henderson *Ricardo Hoyos: Ricardo Sanchez *Isaac Durnford: Cory Schluter *Jaclyn Forbes: Kami Douglas *Allana Harkin: Jessica Henderson *Keana Bastidas: Jordan Miralles *Sydney Kuhne: Angie Elia *Alana Bridgewater: Mrs. Nicholls *Sarah Carver: Mrs. Carver *Trek Buccino: Trek Henderson *Tristan Samuel: Tristan *Andrea Martin: Mrs. Hahn *Jayne Eastwood: Nonna di Dan *Mark McKinney: Mr. Drumheller *Pat Thornton: Padre di Cory *Kevin McDonald: Mr. Curry *David Ogden Stiers: Wandering Oaken |doppiatoriitaliani= |fotografo= George Lajtai |montatore= Daniel Palmer |musicista= Michael Ella |scenografo= |costumista= Trish Venema |effettispeciali= Jeff Skochko |produttore= J.J. Johnson e Matthew J.R. Bishop |produttoreesecutivo= Blair Powers |produttoreassociato= Stacey Jenkins e Norma Mendoza |casaproduzione= Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund e Sinking Ship Entertainment |dataavvio-trasmissioneoriginale= 25 aprile 2009 |datafine-trasmissioneoriginale= 15 febbraio 2011 |reteoriginale= TVO Kids |dataavvio-trasmissioneitalia= 17 giugno 2013 |datafine-trasmissioneitalia= ????? |reteitalia= Rai Gulp |dataavvio-trasmissioneitaliapay= |datafine-trasmissioneitaliapay= |reteitaliapay= |dataavvio-trasmissioneitaliappv= |datafine-trasmissioneitaliappv= |servizioitaliappv= |premi= |inserti= |seguiti= |remake= |spin-off= }} Dino Dan è una serie televisiva creata e diretta da J.J. Johnson. Si tratta di una serie a tecnica mista che combina live action con dinosauri in CGI. Trama Dino Dan segue le avventure di un ragazzino di 10 anni di nome Dan Henderson, soprannominato Dino Dan dai suoi amici per la sua passione per i dinosauri. La cosa straordinaria è però che Dan è l'unico in grado di vedere intorno a sé i dinosauri. Se essi siano reali o frutto della sua immaginazione non si sa, quello che è certo è che insieme a loro Dan vive una serie di straordinarie avventure. Episodi * Pollo o dinosauro (The Chicken or the Dino) * Ossa di dinosauro (Bones in the Backyard) * Il potere della maschera (Masked Confusion) * Segnale di allarme (Trouble Clef) * Un dinosauro sotto il letto (There's a Compsognathus Under My Bed) * Pterosauro Volante (Art for Pterosaurs' Sake) * Denti preziosi (Tooth or Consequences) * Dino Ghiaccioli (Dinosicles) * Il dinosauro misterioso (The Case of the Mystery Dino) * Gasosauro (Gas-o-saurus) * Tiri e ruggiti (He Shoots, He Roars) * Una coda di neve (A Winter Tail) * Uno pterosauro in casa (A Pterosaur in the House) * Il nido di triceratopo (A Model Dino) * Guarda e impara (Copy Dino) * Ladro di merende (Lunch Bag Bandit) * Dino Ammaccatura (Dino Dent) * Fervida immaginazione (Active Imagination) * Dino-Trappola (Dino Trap) * Il Grande Spinosauro Cattivo (Big Bad Spinosaurus) * Name-a-saurus * Caccia al dinosauro (Where's Dino?) * (Moody Dino) * Dinosauro animato (Stop-Motion Dino) * ('Twas a Dinosaur) * Fuggire o non fuggire (To Flee or Not to Flee) * Il dinosauro volubile (Fishing for Dinosaurs) * La poesia di Natale (Dino Doug) * (Dino Trackers) * Il sonno del T-Rex (T-Rex Bedtime) * (To Catch a Dino) * (Cops & Dinos) * Dino Party (Dino Party) * Lezioni di volo (Training Wings) * Lo zoo preistorico (Prehistoric Zoo) * (Ready? Set? Dino!) * Il colpevole è il dinosauro (The Dino Did It) * (Air Dino) * Il Dino-abbeveratoio (Dino Watering Hole) * La Dino Danza (Dino Dance) * (Captain Cory) * (Dino Race) * Testa dura e collo lungo (Hard Hat, Long Neck) * Un grugnetto perfetto (A Roaring Good Time) * Mini-dino (Mini Dino) * Tre piccole paleontologhe (The Three Little Paleontologists) * Dino-Strike (Dino Strike!) * (Nothing But the Tooth) * Un dinosauro alla fattoria (Down on the Farm) * La macchina del tempo (The Time Traveler's Dino) * Al museo con i dinosauri (Where the Dinosaurs Are) * (Winter Vacation) Premi e riconoscimenti Categoria:Serie televisive canadesi Categoria:Serie televisive commedia Categoria:Serie televisive in tecnica mista